Festivals (RF4)
Todos os festivais em Rune Factory 4 são executados das 11:00h às 18:00h, em alguns casos começam e terminam no mesmo horário em que você inicia o evento, já em outros, vai desde a hora que você inicia até o final(18:00h). Alguns festivais devem ser encomendados por Prince Points, todos os festivais custam 1000 Prince Points, e também por 1000 pontos você pode cancelar qualquer festival, exceto véspera de Ano Novo, Dia de Ano Novo e Dia da Praia. Spring Festivals 'New Year's Day' *Spring 1st Adults will give you some allowance money for New Year's. Every adult will give you a different amount of allowance, also some may give you an item instead. 'Cooking Contest' *Spring 6th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Bring a ready-made dish to Volkanon between 11:00 and 18:00 to being the contest. The more complex the dish, the more votes you will receive. Dishes you have prepared yourself get more points than those you found in dungeons. 'Bean Toss Contest' *Spring 10th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Just like the Bean Throwing Festival in Rune Factory 3, this is a mini game where villagers will throw beans at you. To win, you want to be hit by as many beans as possible while avoiding failed dishes. Green beans are worth only a few points while brown will score in the double digits and pink are worth several hundred points. Each time you are hit, the next bean to hit you will give you as many points as it is worth plus whatever you earned from the last hit, so while getting rarer beans helps, the key to winning is to get hit as many times as possible without catching a failed dish, which will break the chain. This game can be replayed in the trophy room. 'Fishing Frenzy Contest' *Spring 15th Try and catch as many fish as you can in the time limit. Good spots for this are the bridge below the town (small area, so fish respawn & notice you faster) and the town lake. 'De-Fluffing Festival' *Spring 19th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Try and sheer as much wool off of a giant Wooly as you can in a given time limit. Each attack dealt to the Wooly will earn points, with slower moving weapons being worth more points per hit. Regular sized Woolies will also appear on the field, and can be attacked for fewer points. If you finish shearing one large Wooly before time is up, another will appear. If you have enough points and time left, you can pick up the sheered off wool lying on the ground. This game can be replayed in the trophy room. 'Spring Harvest Festival' *Spring 28th Bring a veggie or flower to Volkanon between 11:00 and 18:00. While the item you bring doesn't need to be seasonal, you will gain extra points if it is. Other things that earn points are crop level, and duration of growth. After the crop has been evaluated, you will have the chance to appeal it, and three villagers will ask you questions about the crop, or your confidence in it. Each question you answer correctly will earn additional points. |} Summer Festivals 'Beach Day' *Summer 1st Nothing special happens. The townsfolk walk around and talk about the beach and swimming. 'Turnip Festival' *Summer 11th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Use turnips for target practice! Turnips will appear and float across the screen, and you will be provided balls to toss at them. The more turnips you hit in a single toss, the more points each will be worth. Big, pink and gold turnips are worth more points. Yellow balls that appear can hit multiple turnips at once. 'Big Catch Contest' *Summer 15th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Try and catch the largest you can in the time limit. Watch out, though. If you have Dylas in town, he has a tendency to hook things well over 100 inches long. However, whatever the biggest size you caught last year was will carry over, so you only really need to break the record for the previous year. 'Firefly Festival' *Summer 19th Go on a date with a boyfriend/girlfriend/spouse at Dragon Lake. They must be invited the previous day. The time of meeting will be 19 hundred hours. (If a sub-event is active involving your potential date, they will be unable to be invited.) 'Buddy Battle' *Summer 24th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) This is a monster battling contest where you will pick a maximum of two monsters from your barn to fight for you. The higher their level and love level is, the better they will do because you cannot influence them in any way during the fights. Having monsters with about 6-7 love will just be able to win. A warning, however, as if you have Leon in town, his monsters are always in the final round and are very tough to beat, being monsters from Leon Karnak dungeon. You can also give your pets dishes or items to help increase their stats. 'Summer Harvest Festival' *Summer 28th Bring a veggie or flower to Volkanon between 11:00 and 18:00. While the item you bring doesn't need to be seasonal, you will gain extra points if it is. Other things that earn points are crop level, and duration of growth. After the crop has been evaluated, you will have the chance to appeal it, and three villagers will ask you questions about the crop, or your confidence in it. Each question you answer correctly will earn additional points. Fall Festivals 'Eating Contest' *Fall 4th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) You will be running around the screen, along with a few other villagers, picking up and eating different veggies and ready-made dishes. In order to eat the food quickly to score more points, you need to hit your B-Button rapidly. Large fruit are worth more points than regular ones, but the most points will come from cooked dishes. Don't eat failed dishes or you will lose points! Valentine's Day *Fall 12th On this day, the girls in town will hand out cookies. Any girl with a good standing will give the main character, regardless of their gender, a plain cookie. Any character will accept them, though Frey's cookies will be received as "Friendship Cookies" if given to a bachelorette. If Lest has a wife or girlfriend, talk to her before the event and she will arrange a special time to meet up with you and gift hers. Cookies are not sold on this day and must be obtained another way. List of characters who give out cookies: *Any bachelorette *Lin Fa *Blossom *Illuminata *Nancy 'Fish Variety Contest' *Autumn 15th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Catch as many different types of fish as you can. It is best not to stay in one fishing spot for the whole contest. Use your Airship to fly to other Lakes and Rivers that you have found while exploring. 8+ fish should catch you first place. 'Handicraft Contest' *Autumn 19th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Craft your own weapon or accessory and present it to Volkanon in the Town Center to be judged. If the item required more ingredients, materials that are rare to find, a high skill level, or has been upgraded multiple times, you will earn more points. 'White Day' *Fall 25th On this day, the boys in town will handing out cookies. Any guy you're on good terms with may give you one. If you have a husband or boyfriend, talk to him before the event and he will arrange a special time to meet up with you and gift his. 'Autumn Harvest Festival' *Fall 28th Bring a veggie or flower to Volkanon between 11:00 and 18:00. While the item you bring doesn't need to be seasonal, you will gain extra points if it is. Other things that earn points are crop level, and duration of growth. After the crop has been evaluated, you will have the chance to appeal it, and three villagers will ask you questions about the crop, or your confidence in it. Each question you answer correctly will earn additional points. Winter Festivals 'Turnip Flurry' * Winter 5th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) As opposed to throwing balls at turnips as in the Turnip Festival, in the Turnip Flurry you throw turnips at your fellow villagers. In order of least to most, the points go White Turnip, Pink Turnip, Gold Turnip. Throwing a failed dish at an opponent will temporally stun them. This festival can be replayed in the Trophy Room. 'Quiz Contest' *Winter 13th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) A true or false contest about various people and places around town. Questions range from "Kiel is a girl," to "The sign over Porcoline's Restaurant is a fork and spoon." You and three other villagers will compete in this event, where you will answer questions by moving between boxes drawn in the snow to indicate true or false. There are 7 questions, and for each answered correctly, you will earn one point. The final question is worth anywhere between 1 and 24690 points, depending on whether or not you chose to goad Porcoline on. If you're feeling confident, the winner can be determined by the last question alone. 'Catch the Most Squid' *Winter 15th (Must be ordered with Prince/ss Points.) Pretty self-explanatory. Catch the most squid in order to win 1st place. 4+ Squid should do the trick. **Best place to find Squid is at Silver Lake, in the Winter Area. 'Christmas' *Winter 25th A couples' event. If you have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or spouse, then talk to them on the 24th and see if they'd be interested in going out with you at 19:00 on this day. 'Winter Harvest Festival' *Winter 28th Bring a veggie or flower to Volkanon between 11:00 and 18:00. While the item you bring doesn't need to be seasonal, you will gain extra points if it is. Other things that earn points are crop level, and duration of growth. After the crop has been evaluated, you will have the chance to appeal it, and three villagers will ask you questions about the crop, or your confidence in it. Each question you answer correctly will earn additional points. 'New Year's Eve' *Winter 30th Category:Rune Factory 4